


【M00】玻璃窗

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 也是個腦洞PWP，在飯店高樓被壓在玻璃窗上做的Bond
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	【M00】玻璃窗

「Mr.Bond，你鎖門做什麼。」Mallory放下手中的筆桿瞥了一眼站在門邊露出爽朗微笑的金髮特工，任務剛結束難得準時走進辦公室報到的007在門口和Moneypenny打了聲招呼便逕自推開他所熟悉的辦公室大門，將門掩上後聽見了一聲清脆的金屬扣下的聲響，讓他的長官注意到了他的企圖。

穿著淺色合身剪裁西裝的特工踏著不疾不徐的腳步朝著Mallory走去，雙手不經意的搭在對方堆置著公文的桌面上，湛藍色的眼眸中閃過滿滿的情慾，他勾起了嘴角，「任務報告前，先給我，Sir。」

Mallory覺得自己的忍耐限度正在一點一滴的被這男人消磨殆盡，任務一結束就跑來他的辦公室要求性愛？天殺的現在才下午兩點，他完全無法理解這傢伙的觀念究竟在哪一個環節出了問題。

雙手交疊著撐在下巴位置，Mallory那雙銳利的眼睛瞪視著眼前擁有一雙湛藍眼眸的男人，「你可以考慮現在直接滾出我的辦公室等腦子清醒一點再進行任務報告，或者現在直接進行任務報告接著滾出我的辦公室，007。」

Bond能夠感受到Mallory強烈的憤怒正如火焰般燃燒著，看似平靜，卻能因任何風吹草動而釀成一場大火，而他，最喜歡的正是這股危險的氣息，他吞嚥著喉頭感覺到自己的心跳因對方而加速，緩緩移開撐在木質桌面的手掌，站直了身子。

他在坐下前解開了胸前的西裝釦，雙腿交疊在一起，假裝方才什麼事也沒發生的模樣對著Mallory瞇起了雙眼笑了一下，看著對方毫無反應手指輕敲桌面的模樣特別有意思，Bond不等Mallory開口便直接開始自己的報告，他能發現對方正認真聽著他的每一句話，等到結束之後Bond將整理完的文件放入卷宗疊上了那疊未審閱完畢的公文，「M，晚上8點，同樣的地方等您。」

Mallory能從Bond離去的側臉看見他仍勾著嘴角。

其實他大可無視這個邀約，但下班後回到家簡單的用過餐後Mallory抓起了掛在門邊的深色大衣，穿著平時總是一成不變的淺藍色襯衫開著車前往應約地點。

他走進了飯店，穿著一身燕尾服的侍者向他打了聲招呼，走進電梯後由對方幫忙按了16樓，看著透明的電梯緩緩上升，倫敦的夜景逐漸映在眼前，那些燈光是如此的光彩奪目，很快的到了16樓電梯門在清脆的聲音響起後打開。

走在舖著暗紅地毯的走廊上，順著熟悉的路線找到了7號房，指頭輕按在那門旁的突起，電鈴聲在門內響起，原先躺在沙發上的金髮男子敞開了微笑，他並不確定對方是否會應約，矮桌上都準備好為今晚的獨酌所訂的紅酒，看來杯子請服務員準備兩個備用是明確的選擇。

Bond拉開了安全鎖，從貓眼向外檢查，確認是Mallory後他按下了門把，男人走進後將自己身上的大衣脫去隨興的披在單人沙發的椅背，還未反應過來鎖上門後的特工便直接將他壓制在床上，急躁的將他身上的襯衫從西裝褲內拉扯出來。

腰間的皮帶很快的被取下隨意的丟在地毯上，失去束縛後腰間上寬鬆的西裝褲幾乎在瞬間被Bond所脫去，暗金色的頭顱靠在Mallory的兩腿之間隔著薄布料舔弄著他的下身，好一會的時間寂靜的室內僅能傳出兩人略為急促的呼吸聲，以及濕黏的舔拭聲。

「James，夠了，把衣服脫下雙手撐在窗邊。」Mallory以命令的口吻對著在他腿間的男人說著。

金髮特工在抬起頭時湛藍色的雙眸中覆蓋上一層帶有情慾的水霧，他在Mallory的唇角輕輕落下一吻後，背對著Mallory開始脫去身上的衣物。

他將袖口上頭的兩枚袖釦收納進西裝上頭的口袋內，脫去西裝外套後仔細的披在Mallory剛剛放置大衣的沙發上頭，接著將脖子上繫緊的溫莎結拉扯開，取下的領帶順著手掌繞起，放置在他原先的坐位上頭，潔白的襯衫由上而下將釦子順著拆開，上半身健壯的身材毫無保留的展現在長官的眼下。

當全身脫得一絲不掛後Bond趴伏在擦拭得透明晶亮的玻璃窗上頭，雙手小心的撐著那片冰涼的玻璃，身後的男人那雙大手在他裸露的下身揉捏著，「您不擔心被看見？」Bond呼吸漸大的回頭看著擁有榛綠色雙眼的長官。

「不會被看見的。」Mallory將中指往特工的皺摺處內伸，他感覺到身前的人輕微的因為興奮顫抖著，接著冷不防的在特工耳邊說著，「還是你希望被人看見?Double O’ Seven？」

「讓所有的倫敦居民知道MI6的最高首長與他的特工007在交往？這主意聽起來並不壞，Sir。」Mallory從Bond的笑容中明白他僅是在開玩笑。

沾有潤滑劑的手指插入了兩根後，趴伏在玻璃窗上的男人扭著那柔韌的腰臀，渴望著更多，Mallory的眸色閃過一絲危險，勾起了嘴角，舉起手臂後朝著那不停扭動的臀部重重揮了一下，響亮的拍打聲瞬間響徹整間室內，「呃、」他的特工並沒有忍住發出了聲喉音。

Mallory的手指不停的在Bond那柔軟灼熱的後穴內抽插，不時的拍打著對方那挺翹的臀部，染上一層粉色的手掌印，「你喜歡對吧，喜歡我這樣對待你，James。」

Bond順著Mallory手掌抽插的動作不停的將臀部向後頂，只希望對方能夠照顧到那體內騷動的腺體，但是Mallory僅是在甬道內仔細的擴張，並不打算觸碰那熟悉的位置。

正當金髮男子忍不住將要回頭抗議時，官員直接抽出了他的手指，空虛感讓Bond倒抽了一口氣，扶在玻璃上的手臂軟了一下差點整個人貼上窗面，「Gareth，你、」

「我怎樣。」Mallory輕笑著握起自己身下的硬挺直接抵著Bond擴張後的穴口，緩緩向內推送，直到整根陰莖都插入溫暖的甬道，身下人的抗議逐漸被喘息聲所取代。

Mallory一下又一下的挺起自己的腰部在Bond的背後賣力抽送，滿意的聽著他的特工發出淫亂的呻吟，他知道Bond喜歡誇大的喊叫，但Mallory僅是蹙著眉頭小聲的在他背後發出喘息，低啞的聲音偶爾喊著Bond的名字。

當抽插進行到後段，Mallory開始將攻勢放在Bond最為敏感的那個位置，每一下都用力的頂在那塊軟肉上頭逼得特工發出更大的呻吟聲，貼在透明玻璃上的雙手散發著熱度讓原先乾淨的玻璃表現泛起一層霧氣。

直到他的下身忍受不住那腫脹的感覺，白濁噴濺在玻璃表面上，Mallory仍在他背後抽送著，兩人皆高潮後Bond感覺到自己的雙腿一陣無力緩緩的順著滑溜的玻璃表面向下滑，直到腰間被身後的男人緊緊摟住。

「Gareth…...我以為你不會來。」Bond靠在Mallory的肩膀上疲憊的啜飲了一口手中的紅酒。

「我有哪一次放你一個人？」Mallory榛綠色的雙眼仔細的鑑賞手中的酒液。

Bond笑了出聲，「不，您總是在我身後成為我的後盾。」


End file.
